We're Gonna Go Away For A While
by Emberx1989
Summary: What if when Edward said "We're gonna go away for a while" they did go away? First story please be nice


_**What would happen if when Edward said "you and I are gonna go away for a while." he and Bella did go. What if he took her to Isle Esme then instead of there honeymoon. Here is what I think would happen.**_

I was at the airport waiting for Edward's plane to land at the appropriate gate. Jasper was waiting in the car, Alice was standing by my side are arms linked together. As much as the stress and fear had taken over my mind Edward was still the center of it. A woman came over the loudspeaker and announced that his plane had landed. A wash of relief flooded me. People started to come through the door. People that I didn't care about. Then as the crowd thinned out I saw him with Carlisle close behind. My heart, my soul, my life. He was deep in thought looking at the ground. He got about a third of the way to me then he looked up right at me. He must have smelled me. The thought at one time of someone smelling me that far away would scare me so bad I would have shit puppies. But as of right now I love the fact the he could find me just by his nose.

He walked as fast as he could without using any of the vampire skills he had. Dropping his bag beside me and putting his hands on either side of my face he pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was not like any of the other ones we've had in the past. It was like he could keep from doing it. Something changed with him while we were apart. What it was I don't know but I hope to find out. After we pulled apart he looked into my eyes for a moment the turned to Alice and Carlisle. "You are the only people that know where I'm taking Bella. I trust you to keep it that way. We don't know what James or Victoria are gonna do next. Alice, has anything changed with the plan the three of have made?"

Alice grew very still, her eyes glazed over, and she looked past us into nothing. For a moment the world seemed to stand still. Like the universe relied on what she was going to say. Only it was my universe that was at stake. She blinked a few times before a very odd expression spread across her face. Looking at Edward she said "Everything is going as plan. Your plane is going to Take off a little early. That should only help at this point. James and Victoria still don't know what they are going to do next. I don't see them finding out where your going anyway."

That seemed to please every for the moment. The woman came over the loudspeaker again and announced that another plane was boarding. Alice turned to me and gave me a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bella don't worry where your going they'll never find out. So try to relax and have a little fun while your there. OK? You to Edward." Edward look at Alice with his what-are-you-keep-from-me-and-why look. That got me wondering what she was keeping from him to. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward another gate. Handed a women our tickets and walked us on the plane. After we found are seats and got settled Edward took my hand and kissed it. "I promise you, no I swear to you, you will be safe again." Then the plane took off and we where flying to well where we're flying to.

"Edward wear are we going? How long do you think will be there? And what about my clothes? I don't have my bag. It's at the hotel."

"Bella, don't worry. Before we left Forks I packed you a new one its in one suitcase with my stuff, already on the plane. "

Edward pack my clothes? Oh My God! He touched my underwear! As I turned the brightest shade of red I sunk down in my seat. I can't believe he saw my underwear. Maybe Esme packed that part. A girl can only hope. SHIT! What if he saw the black Bra and Pantie set that Amanda Kits got me for my sixteenth birthday. I try to act calm for a minute then I turned to Edward again. "Edward did you pack all of my clothes?"

"Yes, I did why?"

"What all did you pack?"

"Jeans, T-shirts, shorts, and stuff like that why?"

"I was just um wondering who pack my um… you know girly clothes"

"Girly clothes?"

"Yeah the stuff um…only girls wear? Stuff you've never seen of mine."

He stiffened in his seat when he figured out what I was talking about. If he could blush I think he would have at that second. "Um…I just opened the drawer and grabbed. I didn't see anything if that's what your worried about. Maybe I should have asked Esme to do that. I'm sorry."

"Don't say your sorry you didn't anything wrong. It's just embarrassing."

"We've decided to always be together and your still afraid I'll see your underwear."

"Well I guess it sounds silly went you put it that way. It's still kind of awkward."

"Yes, awkward."

"I mean you where bound to see them sometime right. It's not like it would never happen."

After that we got quite. The next thing I knew Edward was whispering in in my ear. "Bella, Love. Wake up the plane is landing."

"mmm kay. How long have I been out?"

With a smile on his face he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You fell asleep about five minutes after we stopped talking about me packing your underwear."

"Oh, yeah my underwear. So um…where are we?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that when we get of this plane it's going to be very warm and you're not going to understand anything that anybody is going to say."

"You know you can be very mean sometimes."

"Alas. You still love me, why? I don't know."

"Are we only stopping here along the way or are here?"

"We're just stopping here but we're not getting on another plane."

"Oh. Are we driving the rest of the way."

"You'll see."

"Edward. Why? I mean it's not like I'm gonna call James and say 'hey this is where Edward has me just thought you'd want to know.'"

When I said James Edward stiffened and turned his emotionally tired smiling face into a very dark look the sent shivers down my spine but not in a good way. The plane finally came to a stop.


End file.
